Come What May
by seamus4evr
Summary: seamus loves ron, but what will ron do when seamus confesses?!? slash!!! songfic! plz read and review!


Come What May  
  
by seamus4evr  
  
pairing: Seamus/Ron  
  
rating: R, but really nc-17 heehee  
  
authors notes: plz feedback! i can't write if nobody likes it! the song is from Moulin Rouge  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ron?" The red head looked up at his room-mate of seven years.  
  
"Yeah, Seamus?" The Irish boy was oviously uncomfrotable.  
  
"Um, Ron, i just wanted to say that... um... Iloveyoualotokbye!" Seamus blushed from head to toe and ran out the door while Ron looked on in surprize.  
  
Seamus ran to the perfect's bathrooms with tears in his big hasel eyes. ~I can't believe it I can't believe I told him that I love him I'm so stupid~ Once he got there he leaned over the side of the huge tub with his face in his hands sobbing. ~How could I have done anything so stupid Ron will hate me now for sure~  
  
He liked Ron for so long he couldn't remember when it started. Ron just had the most beautiful blue eyes and the nicest smile and Seamus just wanted to run his fingers through all that red hair. But now that smile would never shine on him gain. He had ruined everthing! Ron would hate him now!  
  
Just then he heard the door open and he turned to look behind him. It was Ron!  
  
Embarased, the Irish boy rubbed at his eyes and pretended he wasn't crying. He turned back around. Maybe Ron would go away if he didnt talk to him.  
  
So Seamus began to sing to himself quiety:  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before"  
  
He did not know it, but Ron had just stopped and stared enthraled with his beautiful tenor voice.  
  
"Want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Everyday I love you more and more"  
  
Ron came closer to Seamus then, becasue that voice was so so beautiful. Did Seamus really *love* him?  
  
"Listen to my heart  
  
Can you hear it sing?  
  
Tellin' me to give you everything"  
  
Ron finally sank down next to the other boy and he put a hand on the Irish boy's knee, eyes wide. "Do you really love me, Seamus?"  
  
Seamus kept singing.  
  
"Seasons may change  
  
Winter to spring  
  
But I love you  
  
Until the end of time"  
  
That was all it took. The tears started flowing freelly from Rons beautiful blue eyes and he leaned forword and kissed the other boy.  
  
He put his tongue inside Seamus's mouth and they kissed until they could not breath anymore. They finaly came up for air and Seamus started crying again.  
  
"But Ron, you don't like... I mean your not gay are you?"  
  
Ron smiled a stunning smile. "No but I think I love you Seamus. I think your beautiful and I would love to make love to you right now. I'm sorry I made you sad Seamus. I was just scared and I didn't know what to say. Ive never liked another boy befor."  
  
Both of them were so overwelmed that they started crying all over again. "Okay, Ron. but I want you to know that I've never--"  
  
"It's okay, Seamus. Neither have I." And the kissed again, mouths pressing until they bruised and neither of them could breath again.  
  
Ron pushed Semaus back on the tile and straddled his hips and pressed his aching erection against the Irish boys. They kissed some more until they were both moaning and Seamus was thrusting up at him.  
  
Ron peeled off the other boy's clothes. He ran his hands over his body and felt his erection get bigger if that was possible and he smiled.  
  
"What, Ron?" Seamus asked him.  
  
"I just think your so beautiful Seamus." Seamus blushed and wiggled under him.  
  
Ron finished pulling off his pants and then got between Seamus's legs. "I don't want to hurt you Seamus."  
  
"I'll be okay Ron. I just want to feel you in me."  
  
Ron smiled and carefuly pushed a finger inside Seamus. Tears came from the other boys eyes, and Ron stopped. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Keep going Ron it feels so good."  
  
Ron put in another finger and strethed him good until Seamus was writhing underneeth him. He put in the third finger and Seamus moaned and began to trust himself down on Rons fingers. Ron moaned to see the sexy boy beneath him and continued to tease him. "I can't take it anymore Ron! I need to feel you in me or I might *die*!"  
  
Ron moaned and almost came at the sound of those beautifil words. He said "I love you so much Seamus" and started to push inside him.  
  
He was going too slow though, so Seamus moaned and thrust himself all the way down on Ron's cock taking it in one go. "Seamus!" Ron gasped afraid that he might hurt his little love.  
  
"Ohh Ron you feel *sooooooooo* good!!!"  
  
Ron kept going and they made like wild bunnys (A/N haha how cute). Then Ron grabbed the Irish boy's penis and started pumping it.  
  
It only took a little bit and Seamus came with a scream. Ron folowed him imediately screaming too.  
  
Finaly they lied there and Ron didn't want to pull out because Seamus was so warm and he liked feeling him around him. He snuggled up next to him and held Seamus close.  
  
Seamus opened his eyes and whispered "I love you Ron."  
  
"Love you too Seam." he said and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
awwwwwwww wasn't that cute? if you want more tell me!! i won't write any more if i dont get feedback becuz i want to make sure ppl like it1!! 


End file.
